Modern electronic devices include increasing functionality as technologies converge on single platforms. For example, computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, music players, video players, televisions, and network technology are being encompassed on a single device. These devices are being built smaller and smaller, and they may incorporate multiple input mechanisms such as one or more keys and a touch-screen as well as proximity and image-based input components. Such devices may include portable computers, cellular telephones and smart phones and perform a number of functions, including receiving emails and other messages, playing audio and video content, and signaling an audible or haptic alarm.